


Crumbling Palisades

by its_skadi



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, There's a dragon dick in here guys, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_skadi/pseuds/its_skadi
Summary: Monster AU in which Bellingham is a dragon but hides it very well and Craig just wants to see it, damn it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is really really self indulgent but you guys can have it cause I know some of you have been waiting so patiently for it. This is just a part of a series of this Monster!AU I have for Emergency. I've made some posts on tumblr regarding what kind of monster everyone is. It's essentially the same universe just there are monsters about. Bellingham is a dragon who has impeccable control over his form and Brice is still just a human. 
> 
> And Brice just wants that dragon dick. Sometime's he's a bit of a thot.

Bob was warm. Incredibly warm. If it had been anyone else Brice would have been concerned. But Brice had learned that Bob ran a little hotter than others. Usually it was just like a low-grade temperature but right now? Bob felt like an inferno. Brice shuddered gently as Bob ran his tongue up his neck and nipped gently behind his ear. Bob’s hands worked at Brice’s waist, pulling at the shirt that was neatly tucked into jeans. Brice wrapped his arms around Bob’s neck, enjoying the soft scrape of teeth on his neck. It was nothing new and Brice always enjoyed their time together but Bellingham was always so put together. Well at least in the area of keeping his form human. He never slipped, not even the heat of a dangerous situation. Brice narrowed his eyes staring at his lover. Bob caught his eye and stilled his hands.

“What is it? You have such a serious look.”

“Do you not trust me?”

Bob blinked, taken slightly aback. He tilted his head, trying to figure out where exactly Craig had gotten that idea.

“You’ve never shown you true form. Not even when we’re alone. Not even the slightest bit. I’m beginning to understand why the others have trouble believing your draconic heritage. And quite frankly, Bob, I want to see it.”

Bob’s lips curled upward, “Oh really? You want to see it huh?”

“Yes! I want to…” Brice looked down, suddenly unsure of what he was asking. He didn’t want to make Bob do something he didn’t want to… “I want to be with you! Like that!” Brice was flushed a bright red, his head still down in an attempt to hide his face. He couldn’t believe he had voiced this fantasy that had been rattling around his thoughts for months now. Bellingham had been close, but he stepped even closer to Brice, gently pushing him against the bedroom wall and nipped at Brice’s ear.

“Can’t give you the full thing sweetheart.” His voice rumbled deeply, arousal lacing his words. It sounded ever so slightly different than normal and Brice couldn’t put his finger on it. It was hard enough to think straight with Bob pressing so close. Brice whined softly,

“But-“

“But nothing. I’m much too big to even think about that. But I can meet you the middle, how ‘bout that?” He gently thumbed Brice’s lower lip. The texture was different, Brice noticed, instead of skin it felt like scales. “Just watch me, dear one.” Brice gasped softly as Bob’s eyes shifted; going from cool blue to a gorgeous gradient of gold to blue and the pupil slitting.  Scaled spines formed on Bob’s forearms with trails of navy blue scales appearing toward his hands. Normally blunt fingertips now ended in sharp claws that looked strong enough to rend flesh. Bob very gently stroked Brice’s cheek,

“Got some other things to show you. Want to get you out of those clothes first.”

Nimble claw tips made quick work of the buttons on Brice’s shirt and peeled the garment away. Brice hissed softly and rucked Bellingham’s shirt up, trying to get it off the larger man. Bob helped him and made a low noise of pleasure when Craig ran his hands down his chest. Steady hands lingered over the scales, gently running along the seams of them. God…the amount of heat rolling off Bellingham seemed to double with this development and Craig wasn’t sure if it was the dragon or just the way he was feeling. He took Bob’s hand and turned it over, examining them. There was a gentle nudge,

“Perhaps it would be easier if I sat on the bed?” A nod of agreement.

“Yes. I would very much like that.”

The bed seemed to dip a little lower when Bob sat on it and Craig quickly went to work, moving his hands all over. He kissed Bob and pressed his tongue into his mouth, working on a hunch. Very very delicately, Brice ran his tongue over Bob’s teeth. Pointed and _incredibly_ sharp. Bob rose up and kissed back, nipping at Brice’s lower lip. He never drew blood and Brice marveled at that. He tilted Bob’s head up, looking at Bob’s teeth once more.

“So, this is what Flynn was going on about last week.” His tongue flitted over his lips, “You know they still have doubts about whether you are a dragon? Flynn is convinced it was a hallucination.”

“Oh, I know.” A grin, “Makes it more fun to mess with them. Cap knows though but that’s because he’s wyvern. Can’t hide it from him.”

“You’re terrible.” Craig laughed softly as he straddled Bob’s thighs. It was a weekly discussion that the others at the station had and it always seemed like there was some new evidence to either prove or disprove. Brice always remained stoic and carefully neutral during those conversations. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe Bob, but he had never seen anything _to_ prove it.

But now? He had all the evidence he ever needed. Inquisitive hands explored the new ridges and spines that rose from the normally smooth plane of Bob’s back. Bob leaned into Brice’s shoulder, a low almost purring sound rumbling through him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Brice whispered softly, feeling the other smile into his shoulder.

“Mnn…Not as gorgeous as you, sweetheart.”

Brice opened his mouth but the words died on his tongue at Bellingham’s intense look. A moment passed and then Bob kissed Craig’s nose. “Now, how ‘bout I show you what you really want to see.” He rolled his hips up, making Brice very aware of the erection pressing against him. He gasped softly,

“Yes please!”

Bob slid Brice down his legs far enough for him to be able to remove his pants. Bob popped the buttons on his jeans, hissing in pleasure as he released himself from the confines of his underwear. Brice moaned softly at the reveal of Bob’s now very draconic cock.

“Oh Bob. You’re absolutely gorgeous!”

Brice gently took it in his hands, marveling at its appearance. Bob let out a huff, relaxing in Brice’s grip. The tip was tapered at the end and a lighter blue. The rest of the shaft was a gradient to the dark navy blue that the rest of Bob’s scales were. Brice swallowed thickly as he felt the ridges on the underside and soft nubs along the sides. Bob huffed again, thrusting up shallowly.

“Fuck Craig…”

Brice moved one hand toward the base, brushing his fingers against the partially inflated knot and then the patch of scales. He felt as if he was burning up, arousal blazing through his veins. He wanted the whole thing in him. Wanted Bob to fuck him into the bed. He got a wicked look in his eyes,

“Please do, Bob. Fuck me!”

He pumped the large cock, grinning at the hiss of pleasure that escaped through Bob’s clenched teeth. Brice continued until Bob bucked him off and flipped the two of them. He pinned Brice’s wrists down in one hand and attacked Brice’s neck, scraping his fangs and working a mark on the side. Bob rutted against Brice’s waist, grunt at the way the denim felt against him,

“I will babe. Gotta work you open first though.”

He ghosted hot breath down Craig’s chest, turn to leave hot wet kisses down Craig’s torso. Craig mewled softly, squirming ever so slightly. Bob looked up, locking eyes with Craig. He released his grip on Brice’s wrists, which never moved, and dragged Brice’s jeans down over his hips. They were tossed over to the side and Bob kicked off his pants in the same general direction. Craig shivered at being exposed, small goosebumps covering his thighs. Bob kissed Craig softly, barely touch him before flipping Craig on his stomach. Craig pushed his glasses up and looked over his shoulder at his partner. Brice exhaled sharply at the impressive set of horns that now rested on the crown of Bob’s head and the large tail that lazily moved behind him. Bob gripped Craig’s hips and pulled them up, smirking at the yelp of surprise. Bob pulled back a bit, humming in appreciation at the sight before him.

“Gorgeous boy…All for me. I’m going to make you feel fantastic, darling.” Brice felt himself blush – which seemed to be a goddamn miracle considering he was pretty sure all of his blood was in his dick at the current moment. 

“Ah!” Brice gasped, hands gripping the pillow when he felt something wet and hot slide over his hole. Bob purred quietly and swiped his tongue over Brice again. He grinned at the lovely noises Craig was making and slowly pressed his tongue in further. Brice panted, fingers clenching the fabric

_Fuck…did Bob’s tongue change too?_ Brice could have sworn that it didn’t fell this thick last time. He felt pinpricks of pain from Bob’s claws on his thighs, but the mix was intoxicating. Bob flicked his tongue and caught the bundle of nerves that had Brice seeing stars. The almost pornographic noises encouraged Bob to continue with extreme vigor. He thrusted his tongue against an especially sensitive spot and Craig cried out. He wasn’t going to last long like this. It was only a short amount of time before Craig was cumming. Bob pulled back, holding Brice up and wrapping a hand around Craig’s cock, milking the last of Craig’s orgasm from him. Once satisfied, Bob ran a finger through the cum and lapped it off his finger. He hummed appreciatively and kissed soft kisses along Brice’s hip.

“Such a good boy…I’m glad I could make you feel good.” He reached over and grabbed bottle of lube that he kept in the drawer. “I just have to make sure you’re all ready though. Don’t want to hurt you.”

Craig nodded into the pillow, blissed out and complacent. Bob reverted his hands back to their human form and poured some of the lube in them. He warmed it up and gently inserted one finger. Brice arched his back and made a keening noise, still feel slightly over stimulated from his orgasm. Bob kissed the small of Brice’s back,

“Easy babe. I’m going to take it slow.” And to his word Bob did take all the time in the world. By the time Bob was finished, Brice was all but putty in his hands. Brice panted heavily, his whole body flushed and covered in a light layer of sweat.

“Bobby please –“

Bob placed one more kiss on Brice’s hip before gently and lovingly turning Brice over on his back. More kisses were trailed up Brice’s torso before meeting Craig’s lips. Bob cupped Craig’s face and took in just how content he seemed. A sense of pride swelled in Bob’s chest knowing that he was the only one to see this. Craig reached up and touched Bellingham’s hands.

“Love you.” It was a quiet statement. One that if uttered any louder, Bob thought it would break.

“Love you too, kid.”

“Now will you fuck me?” Bob let out a huff of laughter, gently butting the base of his horns against Brice’s forehead.

“Yes, yes. Of course, darling.”

Bob slid down and spread Brice’s thighs. He leaned down and bit down on the upper inner portion of one. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but Brice would definitely be nursing quite the mark for a while. Brice moaned as Bob soothed the wound with his tongue. He reached for the lube again, pouring a very liberal amount on himself. He then poured more onto Brice. Bob wasn’t going to take any chances with his love. He was also sure he had thoroughly prepared Craig. He lined himself up and gently pressed forward. Brice let out a high-pitched whine, back arching. Bob’s hands gripped Craig’s hips, allowing him to adjust slowly. Brice quietened down as he became accustomed to the girth of the monstrous cock he was taking. Bob pressed in more, hissing as Brice clenched around him. Brice moaned wantonly as the ridges pressed against his walls, the nubs creating new texture and feeling. Bob pressed as far as his knot, moaning at the feeling of Craig around him. Brice squirmed, heat spiking up his spine.

Bellingham was so hot; Craig felt like he was on fire. He felt so fucking full and Bob wasn’t even moving yet. It was intoxicating; no wonder dragon partners were sought after so readily.

Bellingham tucked his head, huffing and eyes closed. _Tight…_ His tail whipped behind him and smacked against the bed in an effort to focus. A growl escaped Bob’s throat as he rolled his hips, eliciting a series of moans from the sweet sweet boy under him.

“B-Bob please move!”  Brice’s voice was strained, and his grip was white knuckle in the sheets. He just wanted – no, needed – more! Brice hooked his legs around Bellingham’s waist, pressing close. The sudden movement had Bob pulling his lips into a snarl, flashing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

“I’ve got you sweetheart.” Bellingham started off slow, shallow, just to gently drag the ridges of his cock against his lover. Brice gasped, arching as he felt the ridges move back and forth against his rim. Bellingham slipped his hand under Brice, holding him up with no strain. Bob picked up the pace, finally setting a rhythm that had Brice keening with pleasure. Brice turned his head, clenching his jaw. God the feeling was amazing. Bob always made him feel good but this? This was more than he ever could have asked for. He was so lucky.

Brice’s head was gently moved back to face Bob, the scaled fingers feeling nice against his cheek. There was a loving caress, Bob gently brushing Craig’s soft hair from his face.

“Sweet boy.” Bob’s voice sounded deeper than normal with a touch of an accent that couldn’t be placed, “Wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

A sharp thrust had Brice crying out. Bob had found Brice’s spot and with each thrust he just did glance it. It was maddening. The sting of the stretch mixing with the almost overwhelming pleasure. It was almost too much. Another hand came up to frame Brice’s face.

“Look at me Craig.” Brice opened his eyes, focusing on the handsome face above him. Bob was looking down at him, a loving look on his face, “I’ve got you darling.” Craig nodded, bring up a hand to cover Bob’s. Bob hunched his shoulders a bit more and angled his hips, this time hitting Craig’s spot dead on.

There was no way he was going to last. And by the sounds that Bob was making, he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“Ah! Ahh!”

Brice came with a shout, gasping and gripping at Bob. The older grunted and continued to thrust. Craig’s moans encouraging him on and it wasn’t long before his hips stuttered, and he pressed deep, releasing into Brice. Brice sighed low and content at the hot, full feeling that filled him. Bob lowered himself, nuzzling against Brice’s neck, emitting a satisfied low rumbling noise. Craig slowly caught his breath, listening and gently stroking the back of Bob’s neck.

“Bob.” An affirmative noise. “Are you purring?” It certainly seemed to be the case. Brice unwrapped his legs from Bob’s waist, grimacing at the angle change.  Several kisses were placed on Craig’s neck, the noise continuing.

“I enjoyed that. You?” More kisses and set of hands trailing down Craig’s chest. The younger paramedic nodded and smiled softly.

“Very much so.” Bob kissed him on the lips before propping himself up. He eyed the mess on Brice’s stomach before gently pulling out. An involuntary moan escaped from Brice as he felt the cum leak out of him. There was a deep please rumbling from Bob as he again swiped a finger through the cum on Brice’s stomach and lapped it up. Brice blushed and averted his eyes.

“Well, we’ve certainly made a mess.” Brice nodded and lifted himself onto his elbows. The sheets, well those weren’t ever going to be used again. Not with the amount of rips and tears that Bob had created.

“That is an understatement, Bob.” He a had a feeling that he was going to be sore later, but it would be quite alright. It had been more than worth it. Along with the bruises and small scratches. And the hickies he most certainly knew were going to be marked up his neck. Bob rose up to his full height and gently picked Craig up. He laced his fingers behind Bob’s neck, feeling secure in the other paramedic’s arms.

They retreated to Bob’s bathroom and began the process of cleaning each other up.

About an hour later (which included quite the long shower and a new set of sheets), Brice leaned comfortably against Bob’s chest. For the most part Bob had returned to his human form, aside from his hands, which still intrigued his partner.

“I suppose there is no question about your species now.” Bob chuckled softly, watching as Brice examined his claws,

“No, I suppose not. Although I am not showing my dick to the others to prove it.”

“I would hope not. I like having it all to myself thank you.” Bob let out another laugh, the sound resonating in Craig’s chest, “I found it quite satisfactory.” There was an edge of smugness in Brice’s voice. A huff this time,

“Oh really? Satisfactory?” Brice looked up at Bob, pushing his glasses up,

“Yes. And I believe we should do this more often.” Bob laughed again and kissed Brice’s forehead. The kiss was returned, and Bob pulled Craig closer.

“That I can agree with, love.” The two lounged in comfortable silence before Brice spoke up,

“Flynn would still think it was a hallucination.” Both broke out into laughter, leaning against one another and enjoying the company of the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist. I had a muse and there was an idea and well. It happened. Again, this is really self indulgent and I'm not going to apologize for it. I like this AU way too much. 
> 
> So ya know, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> There's knotting in this chapter so like if that's not your thing then you should probs back out of here. Also this got really sentimental at the end? Idk it just happened.

It had been almost a month since Craig had seen Bob’s partial dragon form and since then it had become more and more of regular thing. It was almost odd to see Bob at work without some of his more draconic features. Craig understood why he kept up the human form. It wasn’t as alarming to patients and didn’t immediately set off panic responses.  That and it would be very…distracting – at least for Craig. They still had to be professional while they were on the clock.

Off the clock and at home? Well that was another story. Bob had been so good to Craig. He had indulged Craig in most of the new ideas that the younger had come up with save for a few that Bob had talked him out of. Like knotting him. Every time they had been together, Bob had made sure to restrain himself enough that there wasn’t a chance. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Craig. Thankfully, Craig hadn’t pushed it and hadn’t brought it up again.

Bob could tell that Craig still had the idea swimming around his head though. He would sometime have a certain look on his face, slightly scrunched in thought. At least it wasn’t his ‘upset thinking’ face though. Bob hated to see that one. It meant he was going to have to some sort of damage control. As Bob sat at the traffic light, he scrubbed his face and sighed. His lover was something at times – not that he didn’t enjoy it but sometimes he thought Craig was going to give him a damn heart attack.

When he finally got home – damn the midday traffic – he was ready to relax for a bit. The time that he had covered for one of the B shift paramedics had only been several hours but in those hours the county had lost its damn mind. Bob was more than ready to spend the rest of his days off with Craig. When he stepped in his apartment, he was greeted with silence, which was not unusual, but Craig was nowhere in sight. Bob looked around and gave an experimental sniff. He picked up Craig’s scent, but it was mixed with something else. He toed off his boots and made his way down the short hallway to his bedroom. As he reached the door, he stopped short when a moan drifted out. Bob pushed the door open, worry spiking for moment before completely disappearing when he took in the sight before him.

Brice was laid out on their bed, thighs spread and fingering himself. His fair skin flushed ever so nicely, wanton noises spilling from his lips. Bob inhaled sharply, arousal sweeping across his gut. Craig cracked open an eye, panting,

“Welcome back.” He spread his fingers, stretching himself more, a low moan bubbling out from his throat. Bob moved in, eyes locked on Craig, his movements almost predatory in nature. He wasted no time removing his shirt, tossing it off to the side.

“Sweet boy, what have you been up to?” Bob didn’t touch Craig just yet, thoroughly enjoying the sight before him.

“Wanted to be ready for you!” Craig’s voice pitched up as his fingers brushed against his prostate. There was a fine sheen of sweat that covered Brice’s skin along with the sticky mess striped on his stomach. Bob made a low noise of approval and lightly ran a clawed finger through it, earning a shiver.

“You came without me? How many times, babe?”

“Just o-once! Wanted you!” Craig hadn’t even had to touch his cock to come. Thinking about Bob had been enough, “Thought about you!”

Bob’s cock twitched in his pants at this knowledge. He slipped two fingers into Craig’s mouth, his tongue flicking over Bob’s thick fingers. Craig moan at the taste of himself and at the way Bob pressed down on is tongue.

“So prepared and smart. Just couldn’t wait for me, wanted my cock that bad?” Craig nodded, moaning when Bob made him remove his own fingers. He needed something now. This empty feeling was not what- Craig gasped when Bob thumbed at his rim,

“What is it you want, sweetheart?” Bob pulled his fingers from Craig’s mouth and placed soft but sensuous kisses along Craig’s jawline, “Seems you have a plan.” Craig leaned up and kissed Bob back, reaching up to grip one of Bob’s horns.

“I want you. I want all of you.” His voice was heady, full of lust. “I’ve spent all afternoon working myself, waiting for you.” His grip lowered, and he rubbed at the base of the horn, Bob pressing into it. “I want your knot Bob. I want it pressed into me.”

Bob panted and moaned lowly at the image his mind provided him. Craig’s fingers working their magic at the base of his horns. It was hard to argue like this,

“Babe I’m not – “

“I have thoroughly prepared myself Bob. I want this. Please.”

Craig kissed Bob slowly, his other hand dragging down scale and skin. Bob slipped his tongue into Craig’s mouth, pulling the smaller man into his lap. He gripped Craig’s ass almost possessively and stroked down his chest. Bob pulled back and gently rested his forehead on Craig’s. Craig met Bob’s soft gaze with his own intense one. Bob let out a sigh, knowing that if Craig had prepared then there wasn’t any getting around it. The man could be awfully stubborn at times, but it was damn endearing. Craig brushed Bob’s cheek,

“Bobby…”

Bob let out a huff of laughter, “Brat. Fine, fine. I’ll give you want you want.” He laid Craig back on the bed and stood up. He stripped down and tossed the remaining garments off to the side. A low, pleased rumble emanated from Bob’s chest as he knelt on the bed. Craig placed his glasses on the side table and then ran a hand through his hair. A smug grin played on his lips and Bob flicked at his inner thigh,

“Impatient brat…” Bob’s voice was playful, and he placed gentle love bites along Craig’s inner thigh. Craig groaned softly, fingers wrapping around Bob’s horns. A growl bubbled out and Bob left a bright red mark, soothing it with his tongue. He reared up, snatching the bottle of lube off the table with his tail. Bob thumbed Craig’s cheek, gazing at him with a serious look. “You let me know if it hurts at any point. I don’t want to hurt you.” Craig smiled softly,

“I know you’d never hurt me Bob.” He kissed Bob’s palm, “I’ll let you know.”

Bob nodded and sat back. He cocked his head to the side examining the situation. He narrowed his eyes, thinking. Yes, he definitely wanted to see Craig’s face. Bob spread Craig’s legs, marveling at the marks he left. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hands and quickly warmed it up. He slicked up his cock and then drizzled a liberal amount on Craig. He placed the bottle down, but still within reach of his tail in case they needed more. He lined himself up, the tip barely pressing in,

“Relax, sweetheart.”

Craig untenses ever so slightly. Bob pressed forward, Craig opening easily underneath him. Craig arched up, reveling in the stretch that burned so nicely. He moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. Bob pushed him down, gripping Craig’s hips tight but not too much. Once he was sunk into his knot, Bob rocked his hips. Craig gasped when felt the half-inflated knot press against him. Bob huffed and pulled back to the tip, before thrusting back in. He continued for several minutes, panting when it felt like Craig’s muscles would just keep pulling him back in.

“M-More!” Craig gasped, pushing against Bob. A long tongue swiped across sharp teeth as Bob pressed Craig’s thighs further apart. He rocked his hips, pressing his knot into Craig. There was a strangled moan from the younger man, his mouth slightly agape at the stretch. Bob huffed, trying to keep an eye on Craig and trying to not lose his control. Bob pressed forward more until he felt his knot pop past Craig’s rim. Bob let out a low guttural moan, doubled over at the heat that surrounded him. Craig gasped squirming and trying to adjust. He could feel the knot enlarging, pleasure spiking up his spine. He grabbed at Bob’s shoulders, nails lightly scratching. Bob rutted slowly, his tail whipping behind him. Craig cried out, feeling incredibly full. It was better than he ever imagined. With every movement, Bob hit places Craig didn’t even know about. Bob snarled, fangs flashing as he quickened his pace. He snapped his hips, Craig’s moans and cries encouraging him more and more. He leaned down, Craig scratching at along his back. Bob growled again, keeping up his pace and wrapping a large hand around Craig’s cock. Craig pressed his face into Bob, overwhelmed at the dual sensations. Bob thumbed over the sensitive head, the scales only creating more friction.

It didn’t take long before Craig was cumming, striping the both of them. Bob continued to thrust, moaning as Craig clenched around him. Bob leaned his head back, eyes shut as he steadied himself. He let out a loud huff, thrusting deep. Craig keened at the overstimulation and bucked up. Bob pressed him back down, growling,

“Mine…”

It only took several more thrusts before Bob came deep into Craig. He moaned at the intense heat that filled him more. Face in an expression of blissed out euphoria. Bob panted but slowly flipped them over, Craig laying on top of him. Craig whined, feeling a slight tug. Bob ran a hand through Craig’s hair, gently scratching at his scalp. Enjoying the feeling, Craig pressed into Bob’s hand,

“That…was amazing.” Bob nuzzled him, placing soft kisses all over his sweet boy. His chest swelled with pride at the complement.

“I’m glad.” He wrapped an arm around Craig’s waist and his tail wrapped around Craig’s ankle. Craig shifted slightly; well…he wasn’t going anywhere soon. Not until Bob’s knot deflated enough for them to separate. Not that he was complaining; he was prepared for this.

“How about in half an hour we clean up? And then call in for some take out?” Bob rumbled, still carding his fingers through Craig’s hair.

“Half an hour? That how long?!” That might have been longer than he accounted for. Bob laughed softly,

“Yes. Just relax, babe. This was one of the reasons I didn’t knot you at every available instance. It takes time, darling.” Bob kissed Craig’s forehead, “And its different for everyone.”

Craig kissed him back then laid his head back down on Bob’s chest. At least he was warm. Well, laying with Bob like wasn’t bad…and take out did sound good considering he was sure to be sore after. By the powers above, he was lucky. Bob put up with him and all his quirks. Ever patient and caring; it was unbelievable.

Bob pulled part of the sheet over them, returning his hand to Craig’s hair, “Sweet boy, I’d give the world for you.” He noticed a small smile appear on Craig’s face and kissed him again. Everything was as it should be, even if only for this moment.

Bob gazed at his lover then at the calendar that hung near Craig’s desk. They had vacation time coming up and he’d already let Captain Maes know they’d be taking time together. No real plans had been made between them, but Bob had an idea.

There was a cabin his family had owned to the north of the city. Sat on the edge of a lake. Quiet and secluded, a perfect area to relax and maybe even stretch his wings. Yes, that sounded good. Just the two of them with nothing to interrupt their time. Bob glanced down, feeling Craig’s breathing even out as he drifted off in a light sleep. Bob felt like his heart was going to burst with all the love he had for his small human. Yes. He’d give anything for his love. Absolutely anything.

 


End file.
